


far cry one-shots ;)

by Blooody_beater



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Friends OC, I alwys dunno what to put in my tags, John seed - Freeform, M/M, My OCs, One Shot, Other, Pre-Far Cry 5, dunno whats going on here, shamo on meo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooody_beater/pseuds/Blooody_beater
Summary: Prompts from Tumblrone-shots over my Far cry 5/new dawn Ocs
Kudos: 1





	1. “Why are you bleeding?”

Joshua Harris belongs to @jollybone (tumblr)

112: “Why are you bleeding?”

This story takes place before hope country. Its in Josh and Steve their army time. 

Steve flinched as the voice behind him speaks up. “and what was your idea behind that? I told you, you wont make it in time” it took Steve a few seconds to realize that it was Joshua behind him. his ears still ringing from that damn explosion.

“ar- are they dead” Steve his voice was shaky. He always managed to save them all but this time he was too late. The fire of the destroyed building starts burning in his eyes. Why didn’t he manage to be faster. his glaze wanders to his shoulder as Josh places his hand on it.

“don’t beat yourself up Steve. we can’t save them all.” Steve glares at him, “I know it sounds rude but sometimes you need to sacrifice a life to save thousands.” 

“stop caring about those civilians, soldier” a small scare creeps over his back as the voice of the general came from behind them. Why just giving innocent lives away if you can try to save them? “this is war and people die. Nothing new and nothing old.” he continues with a small annoyed groan “I told it to you a million times now. If you don’t stop to disregard my instructions, I need to suspend you“ Steve turns around with a nod. as much as he didn’t want to agree with him. he needed to.

“come on now lets go back to our camp” Josh pats on his shoulder with a low voice before walking away. Steve took one last glare back to the burning house before following him. 

The way back from the small town always took them about twenty minutes. walking back with Josh was one thing Steve always enjoys, Joshua had a big heart and he always knew how to cheer him up. 

“Soooo” Steve spoke the word unneeded long “there are those rumors that you think of leaving the army?” he looks up to Josh his face.

“Yeah, and I think I already found something new. a small city in Montana is searching for a deputy” he looks down to Steve.

Steve raises a eyebrow “sounds after fun. you know you can always count on me if you get any problems call me and I come over and help you out” he says with mock in his voice. 

“wait ain’t I the one getting you out of shit?” his face breaks into a small smile. “and I don’t think there will be much trouble” 

“never say that.” small chuckle “I lived in a country in Montana before I went to army and it was shit there. beautiful country but those people always... lets say... were weird” he looks back down while saying that as he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it up. “Hope is a place with many weird people”

“more weird as you!?” Josh looks at him with a serious face but you could her the mock in it. Steve only answers with a small chuckle and takes a pull of his cigarette. “but It wasn’t a joke. I’ll probably stay here and if you need help just give me call”

Josh nods with a smile on his face before his eyes wielded. Steve lets out a sharp cough and drops the cigarette as Josh his hand hits his chest “dude!?” his voice cracks and he looks to Josh not realizing whats going on in front of them.

“th- the camp” Steve his glaze wanders to the camp in confusion. The camp destroyed and their team dead. before Steve even was able to answer Josh rushes inside the camp. did their dawdle save them? Steve runs after Josh after realizing whats even going on. It takes him a few minutes to find Josh between all those corpses.

the time Steve find Josh he has blood on his shirt and hands “why are you bleeding?” he asks with a clear confusion on his face 

“that’s not mine...” he says while looking to the ground


	2. “You’re making me blush!”

Joshua & Robert Harris are @jollybone (tumblr) their OCs

68: “You’re making me blush!”

There’s a knock on the door.

Sam already was nervous like hell, its been quiet a while since they both had some time alone and Rob came with the sweet idea around to go on a small date but he wasn’t nearly done. the day was so tiring that he just dozed off without the time in his mind.

“Sam?” Rob asks, his voice slightly muffled by the door. “Are you awake?”

"Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right there” he answered while rushing through their room searching after some clean clothes.

a small chuckles comes from the other side of the door before he continues to speak. “baby just let me in. We don’t need to go somewhere we just can stay here”

Sam bits his lip before he opens the door. “N- no, you planed something. don’t let me ruin it please.”

Rob his eyes wielded before he reaches out for Sam his waist “You ain’t ruining anything, as long as I am white you its the perfect date”

Sam eyed him up and down for a while, but said nothing. After an awkward silence passed, he glanced up again “You sure?”

The older one smiles with a small nod as he places a kiss on his forehead and squishes himself past Sam inside the room, with a small huff Sam turns around to see Rob and speaks up again “can I at least change my clothe”

Rob looks at him a breathy second and chuckles again “You look beautiful but if you want to sure”

Samuel smiles for a short second before he disappears in the bathroom. Sam dressed quickly. He doesn’t have time to shower but he washes his face and gives his beard a co-wash in the sink. he rolls on another layer of deo and that’ll have to do it. he takes a last look into the mirror as small and sad smile creeps over his face before he takes the dog tags in his hands. “I miss you dad”  
The time Sam comes back into the room Rob sits on the floor with the guitar in his hands. Rob strummed some melody that Sam recognized easily. He always used to hum or whistle this melody in the bunker.  
Rob always said this was one of his brothers favorite songs.  
Joshua... If Sam tries to remember things about him its mostly what his Dad told him over their army time or what Rob told him about their childhood.  
The song always made Sam remembering one day. He had heard that song in the Radio that day. When his dad brought him to Rob and his Family since he had to help Josh out in Hope country. The day he met Rob the first time. The the day made Sam sad and happy at the same moment. The day he got his dog tags from his father as a promise that he’ll be back soon. 19 years ago.

Rob snaps his finger in front of Sam his face “earth to Sam” he blinks a few times before looking to Rob.

“You zoned out honey” he huffs before he continues “don’t think about it to much. You are playing with your dog tags again and we both know who you think about”

Sam huffs and nods. Rob knew him so well. “I am sorry for ruining the mood”

Rob smiles and places his hands back on his waist before calming him “you didn’t ruin anything honey” Rob earns a small surprised noise as he places a kiss on Sam his neck and chuckle.

Rob continues with small kisses as Sam slowly starts blushing. “Baby, stop... you making me blush!”

Rob chuckles before he goes back and looks at him “I know I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompts always open my dears.  
> Steve & Sam Clinton are my OCs  
> Joshua & Rob Harris are Jollybone (tumblr) their OCs
> 
> Small I clear something up:  
> Steve is the adoptive father of Sam and Josh is Rob his big brother. Josh and Steve where together in the army together (chapter 1). Josh called out for Steve his help after he became the junior deputy of hope country and the cult stuff happen. Steve didn't know what to do with Sam so Josh brought up the idea to leave him by Josh his smaller brother and parents

**Author's Note:**

> Nope I just randomly pop up and post a story in here don't know how many or how often. let the future judge over that~


End file.
